theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Tinkerbell Funeral (Feat. Godzilla)
Gallery Transcript (Rain and Thunder Rumbling) (Rodan flies Godzilla (in his tuxedo) to the church building and Godzilla enters the church building where Tinkerbell's funeral ceremony is taking place.) Godzilla: groaning sounds (Periwinkle is standing right by Tinkerbell's open green casket with the white dandelion seed with Godzilla having his right hand on her shoulder) Periwinkle: a bit (Terence pushes Periwinkle right down to the floor and makes Godzilla shocked then depressed) Periwinkle: AAAHH! Terence: Tinkerbell... (Terence kisses the white dandelion seed.) Terence: and whimpering a bit WHYY? (cut to Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo and King Louie carrying Tinkerbell´s now closed green casket right over to the grave pit which will be Tinkerbell's soon to be grave.) (Spot Helperman is digging up Tinkerbell's soon to be grave.) (The tombstone reads R.I.P Tinkerbell on it.) (Lumiere and Cogsworth are tearing up) (Kuzco and Pacha are looking depressed now that Tinkerbell´s gone for good.) (Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo and King louie put Tinkerbell's casket in the grave pit) Wendy, John and Michael Darling: (Whimpering Nervously In Depression) Periwinkle: (Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit) "N-N-N-N-N-Noooo." Periwinkle: (Running over to the green casket) "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Zarina grabs right on Periwinkle's left shoulder with her right hand) Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa and Fawn: (Sobbing and Wailing) Vidia: (Sobbing and Wailing) (Tinkerbell's closed green casket's getting prepared to be buried in the grave pit.) Wendy, John and Michael Darling (Sobbing and Wailing) Simba and Nala (sobbing and wailing) (Dumbo and Pinocchio are just standing there in depression but they're not sobbing their eyes out like the others are) Belle and Beast and crying while hugging (Terence is sobbing heavily while Clank and Bobble support him) (Zarina is slightly tearing up) (Spot puts the shovel down) (Spot is tearing up slightly) (Godzilla and King Louie take turns using the shovel) (Godzilla is looking down in depression) (Jasmine is sobbing wildly while Aladdin supports him) (Lilo is sobbing wildly while Stitch is annoyed) Roger Rabbit: (Sobbing Heavily) (Kenai is sobbing while Koda supports him) (Mulan and Mushu are beginning to tear up) Elliot the Dragon: (Sobbing Heavily) (Tod and Copper are sobbing heavily) (Godzilla is depressed now that his pen pal is gone) (Timon, Pumbaa, King Louie and Baloo are burying Tinkerbell's closed green casket) (Periwinkle's still sobbing wildly while having her right hand out at Tinkerbell's soon to be grave) (Cut to Nyx at her secret hideout......) Nyx: Goodbye, Tinkerbell. Nyx: (evil chuckle) Nyx: (sobbing a bit) (The very next morning, the rainstorm has stopped, the bright sun is out, and Godzilla walks right over and puts a cake on Tinkerbell's grave without saying anything at all.) Trivia notice The other graves read RIP ARIEL, RIP FLOUNDER, RIP ERIC, RIP TIANA, RIP NAVEEN, RIP AURORA, RIP QUASIMODO RIP CINDERELLA RIP SNOW WHITE RIP DOPEY RIP PEPPER ANN PEARSON RIP KIM POSSIBLE RIP BERNARD RIP BIANCA RIP POCAHONTAS RIP MEEKO RIP ICHABOD RIP MR. TOAD, RIP TARAN, RIP GURGI and RIP JIM HAWKINS on them. Cast Jared Raman = Godzilla, Simba, Nala, Tod and Copper Stephen j Pena = Pumbaa, Baloo and Beast Ian Pabito = Spot, Timon and Kenai Ninti Chance = Lilo and jasmine Samuel Meza = Terence, and Roger Rabbit Julie Park = Zarina, Vidia and Nyx Jamie Soria = Periwinkle and Belle Cougar Mcdowall = King Louie and ElliotCategory:Funeral Ceremony Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas Category:Tinkerbell Category:Godzilla